


Letters To You

by LeSwanSong



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien the Knight, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Marinette is a princess, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSwanSong/pseuds/LeSwanSong
Summary: Summary: A story of a Knight and a Princess told through a selection of Letters.





	Letters To You

To My Loyal Knight,

**October, 23rd, XX43**

My love, I worry for you, I hear the war is getting worse, I wish there was something I could do to help you, but there is nothing I could do from the confines of my white cage, the lords and ladies of the court are growing frustratingly annoying none of them seem to care about the war down south, they continue to worry over petty little things, I've never considered how sharp the stake knives actually are.

There are some days in which I wish I wasn't who I was, I wonder if you and I would have met, would we have had enough time to form the bond that we did or would we have fallen in love with someone else, these questions plague my mind, more often of late.

I long for the day your able to come home so I could kiss those red lips of yours, the days we spend running through the forest without the weight of the world on us.

But I must confess that I'm writing to you for another reason, one that I hate to tell you in this trying time.

My Father, The king, and lord of the land we call home has started the search for my husband, He didn't even tell me until one of them had arrived, but I must inform you that I put up quite a fight at the dinner table right in front of my intended, I'm glad to say that they retracted their proposal soon afterwards. I won't be able to stave off all of them, I wish this war would end, I wish it would end so that there will be no more bloodshed, I wish it would end so children could have their fathers back, mothers their sons and you, I wish it would end so I could hold you in my arms, I dare not care who sees, I want it to end for you.

I wish I could end this letter on a better note.

Your Princess, Marinette.

**-x-**

My Dearest Lady,

**October, 31st, XX43**

Those stake knives have been known to have protected your family from many murders, whether or not they are apart of the same set I do not know but please don't kill them, members of the court, until I return, I wish to see you fight. But if you find that you can not hold yourself back, I know that you want to make them suffer but please make the kill quick.

I wish I could come running home to your loving arms and whisk you off your feet, but I must confirm that the war is growing worse, we lost 24 men from blood fever last night, I've lost count of how many on the battlefield all for a measly 10 feet. This war will need a resolution soon I fear that I will soon join the many numbers of the dead, but I don't wish to talk of war, your letters although short and so far between are my only glimpse of the world outside this war that I now call home.

Your Father searching for your husband is not a bad thing, I made peace with the fact that you will never truly be mine no matter how high up the social ladder I climb, my only wish is that your husband treats you like the Queen you are, but I'm sure your wonderful parents wouldn't let you marry someone you weren't happy with, if they don't I know of a small farmhouse up north were no one would look for you. I'd hate to suggest that you leave your duty to the county but if you feel the need, My Lady.

I passed by a small village today, I've been moved further west closer to bigger fight, we claimed the lands to our north, they seemed to have retreated, I sense a trap being set and I'm the lamb being sent to the slaughterhouse I plan to double back for a few days although I doubt my Sargent will allow me, he will most likely have me shot for cowardness, but maybe I'll fame sickness he might send me back south.

Hoping to hear your voice soon.

Your loyal Knight, Adrien

**-x-**

My Loyal Knight,

**8th November, XX43**

I write this letter to you urgently as I need your council, I write this as I myself am still processing this revelation.

You, my Love, came to me in a trying time, My older Brother, named after my father, had passed from a riding accident, his body was never recovered, our enemy to the west claims that he is alive and well, they say that he has married their daughter, the weight of what they say has been backed up by a letter written in his hand and a photo of him and his wife and child, their request is that I give up the right to the crown among many other requests, I wish to surrender to that request but I'm still unsure something seems wrong, if they already had the key to the thone why start a war, I know my parents would have accepted the marriage and gladly called her family but this war, this war has made my once soft parents into people I hardly recognize.

I wish that I could tell you all of their demands it might help you council me better, but I dare not risk it.

I will most likely write another letter before I receive yours.

Waiting for your response.

Marinette

**-x-**

My Dearest,

**11th November, XX43**

If you feel as If something is wrong please trust your gut, we know where its lead us before and it had yet to fail us, but I do think it is od that they started a war, I suggest that you do some digging but please My Lady be discreet, I don't want to have to storm a castle for you.

I wish I could come home, it sounds like you need me there.

Currently pretending to be a sick soldier.

Your Loyal Knight, Adrien.

**-x-**

My Knight,

**13th November, XX43**

Please don't return home just yet, you may just be my only hope of answers, I need you to stay on the front lines, I may just have a plan, I cannot explain it now i need to iron out the details, I want there to be the least amount of risk involved for you.

Still trying not to kill the members of the royal court.

Your Princess, Marinette.

**-x-**

Princess,

**15th November, XX43**

Please tell me that the task you have in mind will be an easy one?

Have you noticed our letters are taking a shorter amount of time to arrive?

Hoping that the quest you plan to send me on will be a short one.

-Adrien.

**-x-**

Adrien,

**17th November, XX43**

Do you doubt my abilities?

It certainly seems like it, but I must inform you that is task will be long, it will keep you away from me for many moons.

If you don't want to do it, I'm okay with that, I could always find someone else.

I'm having our letters fast-tracked through the ranks, turns out being the Princess gets you special privileges.

Dreading the thought of attending a ball.

Your Lady, Marinette.

**-x-**

My Love,

**20th November, XX43**

I knew that your title would come in handy somewhere.

I do not doubt your brilliant mind, I know that if you were to put your plan into action you would have plan A though to Z.

I am disappointed that the cost of this mission may take me away from you for longer, but if it ends this war I shall do so, No price is too steep to pay for you.

Please tell me that you are going to wear a bright red dress for the ball.

Waiting eagerly for your reply, Adrien.

**-x-**

My Knight,

**25th November, XX43**

Just for you I shall wear a red dress, I hope that there will be at least some talk of the war, I can't stand to be in a room of rich pompous fools talking about nothing but the latest fashion, on any other occasion I would love it but not in this dark time, I would much rather talk about the ways to stop this horrendous war.

My plan is almost complete.

I hate to ask you but is there someone you trust, someone who would be willing to put their life on the line. I tried my best to make this a one-person job but it would put too many variables into play, a second person would eliminate so many risks. I need to know soon as it is of great importance.

My handmaiden is growing suspicious of my letters I may grow quiet for a few days, please don't worry about me, I don't want to arouse suspicion from my parents, they seem to suspect that someone holds my heart. Maybe they would approve of us?

I still have so many thoughts that I have no idea how to put to paper.

Currently wondering how to hide these letters.

Your Princess in a tower, Marinette.

**-x-**

My Love,

**28th November, XX43**

To hear that you'll be wearing red has me smiling, if it is still fashionable please wear the one that stopped my beating heart, I sadly must inform you that my sister is currently married to one of those pompous fools, but please continue to insult them as my sister is currently too chicken to do it herself she doesn't know the power that she now wields, please remind her that she is now a member of the royal court, not a frightened goat and shouldn't be concerned with what she says unless it is ill against you and your family.

But yes My Lady I do have someone I trust here on the front lines with me; I still consider you my most trusted, but Nino is a close second.

He is still considering the risks as he is the only provider for his younger brothers and sisters, although I believe that he will agree.

There is little to no action here now, it's starting to worry me, others have noticed as well. We can tell something is happening, maybe our enemy is waiting for a reply?

I grow wary every day, I fear sleeping, the silence is deafening. There were days in which I wished that the firing would stop now all I wish for is their return.

I'm going to see if I can return home for a day, I need to return to normalcy for a day.

Maybe I'll see you soon.

Your tired Knight, Adrien.

**-x-**

Dearest Adrien,

**3rd December, XX43**

It saddens me to hear how this war is affecting you, the sweet shy loyal knight that danced with a princess and won her heart within a single song now sounds broken and extremely saddened. I wish I could wave a magic wand and bring you home to me but not even my reach extends that far, the best I can do is fill you with hope and my love from afar.

I do hope that you could return home but I know how hard it will be, maybe it will be easier if I go to the frontlines. Do you think other soldiers would be happy to see me? I could disguise it as a morale boost, how well my parents believe that is currently unknown, but I highly doubt we would be able to be alone together, my parents would be concerned about my safety over anything else, I fear that I would cause more trouble than help.

My Parents have considered the deal our enemy has brought of the table immensely as of late, I fear my plan may come too late, I'd hate to stall the resolution of this war but I need time. What shall I do? My heart is torn between a rock and a hard place. What this deal means to our people, I can not begin to describe, it would restore peace for a time but the impact it would have on the poor... it's hard to explain in one letter but I have read and reread the terms, so once again I seek your counsel.

Please see the attached document.

I ask what kind of impact this would have on our people. I also ask that you keep this letter hidden from all eyes, even friends, I cannot express the importance of this letter staying hidden.

I've been inquiring into the lives of, I must express that there is no easy way to say this, My brother's in-laws, I've been stonewalled at every turn. I wish things could be easy for once.

Your friend Nino wouldn't be Nino Layfayette would he?

Patiently waiting for your response.

You Lady, Marinette.

**-x-**

Mari,

**5th December, XX43**

It's hard to say how this war is affecting me, I too fear for my health, I'm afraid that this war has already changed me and I don't know how to feel. My Grandfather spoke often of how war changed him I never truly knew how much.

I feel many men here would appreciate your visit, but I too fear for your safety, there are so many horrors that I've witnessed in these trenches, I wish to never expose you to them, but I believe that your parents need to see the effect of this war.

I find it hard to find time to write, we've been under constant fire for the past 3 days, I fear that you may have rattled the right cages, I have a feeling they may be trying to stop you, Just promise me that you'll be careful.

My Lady, please don't sign that contract, the conditions of the contract would destroy this peaceful country, but I'm sure you already knew that. I too find it hard to describe the effects in a single letter.

Yes, My friend would be Nino Layfayette,

I Await your response

Your ever-loyal knight Adrien.

**-x-**

My Love,

**7th December, XX43**

Another suiter has come to ask for my hand in marriage, I dread having to meet them. Maybe once this war is done I could present you to my parents as a war hero.

Has Nino considered your offer?

Your Princess, Marinette

**-x-**

My Dear,

**9th December, XX43**

He has, he's making some preparations before he officially says yes.

\- Adrien.

**-x-**

My dearest,

**14th December, XX43**

Please, Mari, tell me the roomers aren't true, Please tell you didn't renounce your claim to the throne.

-Your Loyal Knight

**-x-**

Princess Marinette,

**18th December, XX43**

I write to you to ask if the roomers in Paris are true. A simple yes or no answer will suffice.

I only wish to know to quell the uncertainty of my fellow soldiers, not much news reaches us here on the front lines.

I await your response,

Your loyal subject and servant, Lord Adrien of the house Agreste.

**-x-**

My Love,

**21st December, XX43**

I write to you on the road to the frontlines, I fear the roomers you've heard a partly true and more complex than you could imagine.

I'm sorry that I left you in the dark for so long, I barely caught your letters before they reached the castle. It has grown extremely dangerous in the capital. I didn't give up my right to the crown, my parents stripped me of it, I fear they are being influenced by someone, so I fled the capital, I'm sure you can understand where exactly I'm headed.

you are the only person I trust in the world.

Please don't worry about me I'm not travelling down the main road, I'm disguised as a nurse.

I'll soon be with you - Your Princess, Marinette

A serious tone doesn't suit you.

**-x-**

Mari,

**23rd December, XX43**

You know how I feel about you coming to the front lines, I know I can't stop you but I can urge you to be careful, the roads are dangerous. I hate to think of something bad happening to you.

Please be safe - Adrien.

and yes I know a serious tone doesn't suit me, I was worried.

**-x-**

**24th December, XX43**

Adrien, I ask that you turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I do have plans to continue this but somewhere down the line so for now its a oneshot. - Swan


End file.
